Easy Tiger
by herecomesthesun7
Summary: Kurt and Brittany seduce Blaine and Santana on front of the entire glee club.


It was a typical Friday afternoon, where the glee kids sat in rehearsal listening to Mr. Shue parade about how great Ms. Holliday is. Everyone was getting the vibe that he had a crush on Ms. Holly Holliday, but no one even had to tell him. It was for sure, Will Shuester was in puppy love. Though not everyone liked this idea, especially Emma. Nowadays, Ms. Pillsbury walked around McKinley high as if a dementor had taken her soul, it was sad. Everyone seemed to have sympathy for her now, her marriage was broken and worst of all, Will was too hung up on Holly to even notice.

Since Will was so caught up in puppy love, he gave the kids an assignment to sing something to someone who means a lot to them. "Well guys, I ve seen relationships fall apart, and get together, so that's why I'm making this an assignment for the upcoming week." Will smiled and looked at the kids. In the front row, Blaine sat next to Kurt, their fingers intertwined, shoulders touching. Blaine turned to smile at his boyfriend, and Kurt smiled back instantly. Brittany nudged Santana, who was also sitting next to her, the Latina winked and the blonde blushed. Puck and Lauren shared adoring looks to one another while Quinn rolled her eyes. Oddly enough, Sam and Mercedes were sitting rather close, his arm around her shoulders, Kurt smiled behind him at his friend, and Mercedes grinned back.

The couples in glee club, new and old were looking forward to this challenge, and most of them were going to make the best out of it. After Mr. Shue dismissed rehearsal, everyone cleared out; Blaine led Kurt out before he stopped walking. "What?" Blaine looked confused, as he looked at Kurt with crossed eyes. "Um, I have to do something, meet me by the car?" Kurt motioned out the door while Blaine nodded and kissed his cheek, Kurt blushed as the shorter boy walked out, satchel in hand.

Kurt turned around and saw Brittany and Santana kissing lightly before standing up and walking out of the clutter of chairs. He smiled and spoke, "Ladies, Brittany may I have a word?" she lit up and smiled, Santana rolled her eyes, but smirked and gave Kurt a nod before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and leaving the now almost empty choir room. 'So Britt, I have proposition for you." He smiled wickedly and the blonde just looked lost. Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded, "We need to do this assignment together, come by my place and we ll work out the specifics?" He asked while looking the blonde right in the eyes. Brittany smiled widely and nodded, then she skipped off out the door, and Kurt followed behind with a devilish smile on his porcelain face.

Brittany spent the entire weekend at Kurt s house, working on the dance for their Glee assignment. Kurt purposely avoided Blaine's texts so that he would be more surprised when they did the number that day in class. Brittany did the same to Santana, only Santana got a little more irritated than Blaine did. So when Kurt and Brittany didn t show up for class, everyone looked around confused; but Mr. Shue was grinning knowing that the pair wanted to make an entrance. "Uh, where s Kurt? I haven t seen or heard from him since Friday, and we re dating." Blaine looked at Mr. Shue attentively, and Mr. Shue smiled and clapped his hands together once. Okay guys, for our assignment this week, our first people up are Kurt and Brittany! He chuckled and motioned his arms to the door, where Kurt and Brittany came walking in, well more like strutting in.

Blaine's jaw hit the floor along with almost everyone else in the room except Mercedes, who was cracking up and patting Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine and Santana looked at each other with incredulous looks, both of their mouths in a perfect 'O' shape. The theme was clearly cops and robbers, only Brittany was the robber, and Kurt was the cop.

Brittany had a tight black shirt, with tight black skinny jeans with her hair in a pony-tail. Kurt had on a tight police officer uniform complete with handcuffs and a hat. Boy did they look good, Puck's mouth was watering then Lauren punched him in the shoulder. Then music started playing, and it was Hands All Over by Maroon 5.

The intro started and Kurt sat on the piano, while Brittany grabbed and chair and pulled it into the middle of the room, and sat down, starting to dance on it.

_I can't seem to find, the pretty little face I left behind. Wondered out on an open road, looking for a place to call her own._ With that line, Kurt got up and started circling Brittany, running his fingers across the back of her shoulders. The girl tried to hide it, but she bit her lip and Santana's eyes narrowed in on Kurt.

_Gave her a place to stay, she got up and ran away._ Brittany got up and ran over to the piano, where she leaned up against it, her forearms hanging off the sides with one leg out stretched more than the other.

_Now I've had enough, pretty little face has torn me up._ And then something happened, something Kurt didn't think would be sexy at all. He threw off his hat and it landed in Artie's lap, and Kurt unbuckled his belt fast, and whipped it out of the loops in his tight jeans.

With one smooth motion the belt was off, and Kurt let it drop the floor with a thud. Blaine licked his lips and Santana's eyes were burning wholes in Kurt's back as he walked over to Brittany seductively.

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me talk me tell me everything's gonna be alright. _When that line came up, Kurt kicked the toe of Brittany's shoe and turned her around faster than Mr. Shue could blink.

The girl was bent over on the piano with Kurt pinning her, Blaine glared at Santana who was glaring back at him. Then Kurt did probably the sexiest thing Blaine ever saw him do, he reached into his back pocket and grabbed a pair of silver handcuffs, hooking the blonde's wrists together. Blaine shifted in his seat and crossed one leg over his other, clearly trying to hide the tent building in his pants. This made half of the club giggle and Kurt turned to Blaine and winked, which made Blaine's face turn red as a tomato.

Kurt pulled Brittany up and uncuffed her, letting her arms swing around his neck as he picked her up, her legs straddling his waist. Santana almost got up and walked out before Blaine put a hand on her arm, settling her. She huffed and crossed her arms; Kurt was now sitting in the chair in the middle of the room with the blonde on his lap. His hands were at the small of her back as she leaned backwards and caught Santana's gaze. She winked and whipped her head forward, trying not to hit Kurt in the face.

Then she whipped out her ponytail and threw her head back again, this dance was way more inappropriate than Mr. Shue thought it was going to be. Then the dance partners stood up, and started to tango, which Blaine did not think Kurt could do. After the provocative dance Kurt walked over to Blaine and Brittany to Santana. Brittany sat on Santana's lap and flipped her hair back while Santana fist pumped and howled.

Kurt got on his knees and looked up at Blaine, while the song was still pounding the beat, he put his hands on Blaine's knees and smiled at him, Blaine's eyes went wide and he blushed. But before Kurt could get any farther, he teasingly jumped up and sat on the chair, waiting for the last line of the song, crossed his legs, and as the song ended Brittany got off her girlfriend and sat on Kurt s lap.

The song ended with Kurt twirling handcuff around his fingers with his head tilted to one side, smiling at his boyfriend. Everyone got up and clapped enthusiastically, except Blaine who couldn't move due to his problem.

Mr. Shue's jaw was dropped, and he didn t believe what he saw, but he clapped slowly and stood up. "Um, wow guys, that was pretty vivid." His eyes crossed along with his arms.

Kurt grabbed his belt and slid it back onto his body; Blaine couldn't stop looking at him while he did this. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and worked the buckle tight shut. Blaine was bluntly staring at the belt buckle in awe, Kurt giggled and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "You alright there Blaine?" Kurt said with a satisfied smile.

Blaine didn't even answer; he just licked his lips and kept staring until Brittany interrupted them. "That was really fun Kurt, we should do it again sometime." The blonde smiled innocently and tapped her heels together with joy.

Santana stood next to Brittany and kept glaring at Kurt. "You know Blaine, Kurt is pretty strong, if he can lift me up and spin me, he can totally do it to you." Brittany winked at the boy that was now looking at Santana with amused eyes. Santana was done with the conversation and pulled her girlfriend back to their seats, hands clasped together.

Blaine looked at Kurt and his eyes were dark with lust, "You know, I always wanted to be a cop." Kurt's eyebrows shot up and his eyes lit up, "Oh really?" And both boys had one thing on their minds, Law and Order marathon tonight.


End file.
